Marry You
by Florence Sweet
Summary: Es una hermosa noche, y buscas algo que hacer... A veces encuentras algo más de lo que esperabas, aunque no era algo que Isabella supiera con certeza.
1. Chapter 1

Primera historia publicada, será algo corto o largo, todo depende de ustedes. Sé que la canción es vieja, pero no había tenido oportunidad de dejarlo ver el mundo. Más o menos tengo una idea de cómo se irá desenvolviendo... Bueno, dejo que la lean.

* * *

 **Marry You**

Es una hermosa noche,

Estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer…

* * *

Le echo un vistazo al informe que tengo en las manos, manteniendo la mente ocupada. El almuerzo ha pasado y las galletas de avena no me han llenado lo suficiente, así que tendré que emprender un viaje a la máquina expendedora al final del pasillo. Odio la chatarra de ahí, pero tiene calorías y grasa; suficiente para mí.

La computadora me alertó de un nuevo mensaje. Salté en mi asiento, soltando el informe y abriendo la bandeja de los mensajes, intenté no decepcionarme demasiado cuando noté que era Alice.

Alice: _¡Belly Bells! ¿Qué haciendo?_

Rodeé la mirada y le respondí rápidamente que estaba ocupada trabajando, no como ella. No estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie.

Alice: _Amargada. ¿Quieres ir a emborracharnos?_

La pensé, de verdad la pensé, pero realmente no había mucho qué pensar.

Bella: _Salgo a las seis._

Alice: _Yo igual (;_

-a-a-a-

Tapeé en el teclado de la Mac de la empresa, escribiendo recordatorios que debía realizar para el lunes. Hoy era viernes, gracias al Todopoderoso. Casi gemí de alivio cuando guardé los recordatorios y pude buscar la opción de Apagar. La computadora se apagó, la pantalla se volvió negra y me regresó mi distorsionado reflejo, aun así podía verme en todo mi esplendor de miseria. Me sentía cansada.

Escondí el teclado en el pequeño cajón del escritorio. Revisé que no estuviera olvidando nada y apagué la pequeña lamparita. Salí de mi cubículo para acercarme al de Alice, sonrió al verme.

—Hey —dijo tomando sus cosas—. ¿Lista?

Asentí, iríamos al bar a emborracharnos hasta perder la consciencia, o ese era mi plan. Estaba dolida y cansada, llevaba seis noches sin saber de Edward luego de una gran pelea que tuvimos después de que le dije que era un imbécil por revisarle el trasero a mi vecina.

— _¡No le miré el trasero a nadie!_

— _Eres un maldito mentiroso._

— _¿Qué no entiendes que el único trasero respingón que me trae loco es el tuyo?_

— _¿Así que admites haberle mirado el trasero?_

— _¿Ahora de qué hablas? —gruñó._

— _Dijiste trasero respingón…_

— _¡Me refería al tuyo! —Me interrumpió—. Esto se arreglaría si te mudases conmigo… Nada de mujeres vecinas rondando en los pasillos._

 _Estaba enojada a ese punto, y comencé a lanzarle cosas mientras le gritaba que nunca me mudaría con un traidor. Fue un golpe bajo. Pero sabía que no era inmune a los pequeñísimos shorts que usaba Jessica para "hacer ejercicio"; esa perra había estado detrás de mi novio desde que se mudó, ¿no entendía las cosas cuando lo veía entrar a mi apartamento y no salir en toda la noche? ¿Qué cree que hacíamos? ¿Jugar damas chinas?_

 _Todo terminó a media noche cuando él intentó terminar la pelea y besarme y yo solo le propine una cachetada y le dije que no quería volver a verlo. Se fue. Y no regresó a la mañana siguiente ni la siguiente de esa ni la siguiente de las anteriores con un ramo de lirios a intentar persuadirme de perdonarlo. Aunque era yo la que debía pedir disculpas._

Suspiré cuando nos encaminamos cada quien a su auto y dijo Alice que la siguiera. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos para cuando salimos del estacionamiento y dejé que fluyeran libremente, los dedos me cosquilleaban por llamarlo una vez más en el día pero me abstuve para seguir conduciendo por las calles de Chicago.

Recordé la noche que lo conocí. Ese día había tenido un día de mierda en la oficina y fui al parque para relajarme. Edward intentaba darle un paseo a Spike, el perro de Emmett, y sin embargo el Husky Siberiano lo paseaba a él.

 _Me reí y fui en su ayuda cuando cayó en el suave pasto. Llegué hasta él luego de tratar de que los tacones no se quedarán atascados en la hierba y le sonreí._

— _¿Ocupas ayuda?_

— _Eso creo. Gracias._

 _Su mano tocó la mía, su calidez me hizo estremecer mientras Edward se levantaba, di un paso atrás por el esfuerzo que hice para ayudarlo y él alcanzó a sostenerme de las caderas impidiendo mi encuentro con el suelo._

— _Vaya, gracias._

 _Alcé la vista y me encontré con esos cautivadores orbes esmeraldas, brillando al encontrarse con los míos. El corazón me vibró y perdí el aliento._ Spike _decidió darme un empujón y terminé estrellándome contra el duro pecho de Edward; quien agradeció la ayuda del Husky y me tomó de las mejillas para besarme._

Limpié mis mejillas al estacionarme detrás de Alice, viéndola bajar con gracia, al darse cuenta que no me movía llegó hasta el lado del conductor y golpeó la ventanilla. Mi estómago tembló cuando me bajé, al percatarme que estábamos cerca del dichoso parque. Controlé las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice cuando me encontré a su lado, le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí—. De acuerdo, vayamos a conquistar esa botella de tequila —Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y nos adentramos en el bar.

-a-a-a-

Media botella de tequila después reía libremente y me sentía demasiado acalorada, el ligero vestido que había escogido para el trabajo ese día me ayudaba, pero el aire en el bar estaba demasiado concentrado de cigarro y sudor.

Nunca había sido muy amiga del alcohol, pero era esto o seguir llorando bajo las mantas. Alice se distrajo tecleando en su teléfono, seguramente hablaba con Jasper. Le sonreí a un chico que pasó a mi lado y murió tan rápido como se formó al verlo sentarse en una mesa junto a una chica pelirroja que sonreía realizada.

—Vamos a bailar —sugirió mi amiga, completamente entusiasmada. Supongo que la expresión en mi rostro no era la mejor.

Tomó mi mano y cuando creí que nos acercaríamos a la pequeña rockola que había en el bar, agarró nuestras cosas y salimos del establecimiento. Respiré el aire fresco pero seguía confundida.

—¿Alice?

No se detuvo al escucharme llamarla.

—¿Qué no íbamos a bailar?

Las piernas me temblaron al notar que nos acercábamos al Grant Park, intenté soltarme de su agarre.

—¡Alice!

Estaba aterrada. De pronto se dejó escuchar una canción. Era como campanillas y tambores sonando en un ritmo tranquilizador. Una y otra vez, sin la voz de ningún cantante. Entonces lo vi… Edward. De pie en el centro del parque en medio de decoraciones sin sentido. Había lirios por todas partes de todos colores además de lámparas redondas de papel color azul y blanco, iluminando tenuemente. Se veía más hermoso que nunca; rodeado de las cosas que me gustaban.

— _Te quiero —susurró mirándome fijamente. Sostenía una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano izquierda._

 _Me había encontrado bailando mientras preparaba la cena de esa noche. Apenas encontró tiempo disponible en su ajetreado trabajo en la oficina, él era jefe de departamento, a diferencia de mí por lo que sus días eran más ocupados. No trabajamos juntos, ni en edificio, ni en la misma manzana; así que nuestras oportunidades para vernos eran cada vez más reducidas._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Dejé la mezcla del pastel de chocolate que iba a preparar como postre y me acerqué a él, intentando no demasiado para no mancharle su impecable traje. Soltó la bolsa con cuidado y me atrajo hacía él sosteniéndome de las caderas. Recuerdos del primer día invadieron mi mente._

— _Te quiero, Bella —Su voz fue más firme, con más convicción. Sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban con un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que hizo temblar mis rodillas._

Me sonrió cuando fui sentada en una silla y la música seguía fluyendo en un repetido ritmo que comenzaba a encantarme. Comencé a llorar. Vestía uno de sus impecables trajes negros y no llevaba corbata. Sonrió y me guiñó el ojo cuando de la nada salieron todos nuestros amigos a pararse junto a él, saltando al ritmo de la canción.

Edward sostuvo el micrófono que nunca le vi en la mano cerca de su rostro y comenzó a cantar. O hacer playback, lo que me hizo reír aliviada porque mi chico no tenía futuro como cantante.

 _Es una noche hermosa,_

 _Estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer._

 _Hey nena,_

 _Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

 _¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?_

 _¿O acaso es el jugo del baile?_

 _A quién le importa nena,_

 _Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

La voz de Bruno Mars me envolvió mientras nuestros amigos se movían en lo que parecía una perfecta coreografía. Tapé mi boca impresionada y enternecida en partes iguales.

 _Conozco una pequeña capilla en el paseo donde podemos ir..._

 _Nadie se enterará, vamos chica._

 _A quién le importa si tenemos_

 _Los bolsillos llenos de dinero_

 _Que podemos derrochar,_

 _Una foto típica, y ya está, chica._

 _No digas que no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Solo di sí, sí, sí, sí-sí;_

 _Y nos vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos-vamos._

 _Si estas preparada como yo estoy preparado._

Edward se acercó moviendo los labios y se arrodilló frente a mí, tomando mi mano para besar mis nudillos y luego regresar a su lugar y saltar con nuestros amigos. Todos sonreían y coreaban la canción, haciéndose participe en el coro.

 _Voy a buscar un anillo,_

 _Deja que las campanas del coro suenen como oooooh,_

 _Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer?_

 _Solamente hay que hacerlo, nena._

 _Si nos despertamos y quieres romper, está bien._

 _No, yo no te culpo;_

 _Fue divertido, nena._

 _No digas que no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Solo di sí, sí, sí, sí-sí;_

 _Y nos vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos-vamos._

 _Si estas preparada como yo estoy preparado._

Mi menté voló a todos esos hermosos recuerdos que compartí con él los últimos dos años y medio. Hermosos y desastrosos, llenos de peleas y discusiones que él terminaba cuando yo comenzaba a llorar del enojo, aunque lo empujaba me sostenía con fuerza hasta que me dejaba besar y las cosas se arreglaban en mi cama o la suya. Cada día fui feliz.

 _Es una noche hermosa,_

 _Estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer._

 _Hey nena,_

 _Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

 _¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?_

 _¿O acaso es el jugo del baile?_

 _A quién le importa nena,_

 _Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Es cierto, no podía decir que la última semana fui feliz… Pero por esa misma razón permanezco sentada. La vida sin él me parece difícil de vivir.

Edward se acercó a tiempo, arrodillándose a la vez que lanzaba el micrófono lejos y alzaba una caja de cuero negro. La abrió mientras me cantaba con susurros para evitar las desafinaciones.

 _Solo di acepto_

 _Dime ahora mismo nena,_

 _Dime ahora mismo nena._

 _Solo di acepto_

 _Dime ahora mismo nena,_

 _Dime ahora mismo nena._

 _Porque e_ _s una noche hermosa,_

 _Estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer._

 _Hey nena,_

 _Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

—No creo. _Quiero_ casarme contigo. Porque te amo y eres la mujer que ha conquistado mi corazón. Por favor dime que sí, Bella —suplicó mientras terminaba la canción—. Di que sí a la continuación de nuestra historia de amor…

Nuestros amigos dejaron de saltar mientras se aplaudían a ellos mismos.

—¡Di que sí, Isabella! —gritó Emmett.

—¡Vamos! Tu atarantado novio no nos dejó descansar estas dos semanas —Le siguió Jasper, sonriendo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Alice.

—No la presionen o nos echará la culpa en unos años —dijo Rosalie.

Nuestros amigos se rieron, incluso Edward. Él seguía arrodillado, con las cejas alzadas en expectación ante mi silencio. Me mordí el labio.

 _Revolví el rostro contra la almohada, negándome a despertar mientras el dolor escocía en mis entrañas. Despertar era sinónimo de llorar, y lo odiaba. Detestaba llorar. La almohada olía a Edward y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, logrando controlar las lágrimas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras inhalaba la fragancia de su shampoo._

 _Luego de media hora me obligué a levantarme, lavé mis dientes y bajé las escaleras. Tallé mis ojos al llegar al primer piso, no recordaba lo que era dormir en mi cama individual desde hace años. Mucho menos con alguien a mi lado._

— _Buenos días, Isabella —saludó mi madre. Observándome con sus orbes castaños, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Estaba haciendo de desayunar._

— _Buenos días, madre. ¿Cómo estás?_

— _Mejor. Dejé de llorar luego de media noche —dijo, apagando la estufa._

 _El estómago me tembló al ver sus ojeras. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, haciendo un sobresfuerzo para respirar._

— _¿Quién es ese muchacho?_

— _¿Edward? —Asintió—. Es… un amigo._

— _¿Duermes con todos tus amigos?_

— _Mamá —hablé con tono de reproche, no me gustó la forma en que lo dijo._

— _Solo di que es tu novio —Sonrió picándome el estómago._

 _Realmente no lo sabía. Teníamos seis meses conociéndonos pero no me lo había pedido, habíamos dormido juntos el último mes y no dudó en acompañarme a las afueras de Portland para no dejarme sola en estos momentos difíciles. Pero de todas formas, no éramos novios._

— _¿Dónde está?_

— _Cortando el pasto de enfrente —Señaló hacia el jardín en la entrada y me encaminé allí, dejando el tema sin concluir. No quería decirle algo a mi madre sin que Edward estuviera de acuerdo._

— _Es un encanto, por cierto._

 _Deje pasar su comentario y salí, encontrándolo sin camisa empujando la podadora por lo largo del jardín. Apreté los muslos al ver su pecho desnudo, ligeramente velludo. Exhalé empujando mis pensamientos pecaminosos lejos, avanzando hasta él._

— _Hola —dijo cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca._

— _Hola —respondí en voz baja, todavía alterada por su piel expuesta—. Qué lindo de tu parte hacer esto —Apunté la podadora, siguiéndole el paso por lo largo del jardín._

 _Me guardé el comentario acerca de lo mucho que mi padre disfrutaba podar el pasto, sentía que era algo útil al no poder entrar a la cocina y a su vez matar tiempo libre cuando no pasaban algún partido en la televisión._

— _No es nada. Me agrada tu madre._

— _Y a ella le agradas tú —Le regalé una sonrisa._

— _¿Enserio? —Su mirada lo dice todo, le sorprende que la fría Renée Swan encuentre algo de empatía en él._

— _Sí, cariño._

 _No es hasta que termino de hablar que comprendo lo que he dicho. Estos seis meses el único apodo que le he dado es idiota o galán. Y ni eso se puede considerar algo lindo. Apagó la podadora acabando de cortar el pasto y me sonrió. Una sonrisa encantadora. Que no sabía, pero se convertiría en mi favorita y haría mis bragas temblar._

— _¿Acaso escuché un halago hacia mi persona? —Se burló._

— _Te acabo de decir algo lindo y lo único que haces es un comentario sarcástico—Bufé e iba a dar media vuelta hasta que noté como se comenzaba a formar un grupito de muchachas quinceañeras fingiendo tomar el sol aunque sabía que querían admirar a Edward._

 _Él no tenía lo que se decía "cuerpo de estrella de cine", pero conocía por la boca de Emmett que iba al gimnasio cada vez que la oficina y yo lo dejaba. Así que estaba delgado y sin gramos de grasa; a diferencia de mí. Además de que era un chico de fuera y eso aumentaba su atractivo._

— _Cambie de idea —dije a la vez que saltaba para rodear sus caderas con las piernas, sosteniéndome de sus duros hombros mientras él posaba las manos en mi culo—. Bésame,_ cariño _._

 _Se rió pero cumplió mis deseos. Dándome un beso suave, mordisqueando mi labio inferior logrando arrancarme gemiditos de placer._

— _Mi mamá quería saber si eras mi novio —Moví las cejas de forma sugestiva—. Supongo que con la muerte de Charlie quiere aferrarse a mi vida amorosa —La voz se me quebró al mencionar a mi padre, pero dejé los malos sentimientos lejos._

— _Lo lamento, Bella —repitió por tercera vez desde que le conté._

 _Tres días atrás recibí la llamada de Renée contándome las malas noticias, Charlie había sido vencido por el cáncer en sus pulmones. Recuerdo sus constantes bromas diciéndome:_ Bella, cariño, no fumes sino quieres terminar como yo _. Al día siguiente estábamos enterrándolo mientras Edward me aferraba contra él y me dejaba llorar. Mamá se encontraba peor que yo, abrazando a mi tío Garrett; quien golpeó a papá en su boda luego de que intentará detenerlo de seguir manoseando a la tía Charlotte en la pista de baile debido a que se caía de borracho. Papá lo había perdonado después pero las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Extrañaba a Charlie y sus bromas, me lo contaba todo._

— _¿Y qué le dijiste a Renée? —preguntó. Me conocía bien sabiendo que mis pensamientos se estaban yendo hacia el camino triste._

— _Nada. No creí que mentir estuviese bien._

— _¿Por qué mentir?_

— _Porque no somos novios —dije, obviando las cosas._

 _Sus orbes esmeraldas brillaron, sus cejas pobladas se fruncieron dándole un aspecto mayor. Enredé los dedos en su cabello cobrizo, rascando su nuca logrando relajarlo._

— _¿Entonces lo que hacemos es algo normal entre amigos tuyos?_

 _Rodeé los ojos._

— _Te pareces a Renée, ya veo por qué le caes bien —Le saqué la lengua._

— _Hasta me atrevería a decir que parecemos esposos —murmuró con una sonrisa danzando entre sus labios finos color cereza—, pero no quiero precipitar las cosas —aclaró antes de que comenzará a protestar._

— _¿No quieres casarte conmigo? —Hice un puchero en medio de mi broma. Se rió._

— _Quien sabe. ¿Tú quieres?_

— _Quien sabe —Fruncí el ceño repitiendo sus palabras—. Mejor entremos antes de que decidan venir a hablarte —Me bajé deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y apunté con el mentón hacia el grupo de quinceañeras que esperaba estuviesen revolcándose de la envidia al ver que era mi hombre._

— _¿Me presentarás como tu novio? —interrogó antes de llegar a la puerta._

— _¿_ _Sin una bonita declaración…? No lo creo —Me crucé de brazos. Volvió a darme esa sonrisa, mi favorita, y me rodeó con los brazos para después pellizcarme el trasero._

— _Listo. Ahora eres_ mía _—bromeó abriendo la puerta._

Solté el labio entre mis dientes.

—¿Ya sufriste lo suficiente? —bromeé.

Agachó la cabeza un segundo antes de mirarme con expresión divertida, lanzándose para besarme.

—Perdóname por no haberte respondido los llamados —susurró sobre mis labios—, quería hacerme de desear. Ya sabes, tú usas mucho esa estrategia —Me guiñó el ojo.

—Tú lo has dicho, mi estrategia.

—Gruñona.

—¿Así es como te diriges a tu futura esposa? —cuestioné cruzándome de brazos. Extendí las piernas para que él quedará entre mis muslos mientras sus ojos se abrían de la impresión.

—¿Qué?

Nuestros amigos gritaron de júbilo, abrazándose entre ellos. No sé por qué esperaron tanto, mi corazón no soportaría decirle que no a este hombre que me ha apoyado y abrazado cada vez que lo he necesitado.

—Que acepto casarme contigo. Te digo que sí, también te amo. Aunque me hayas hecho llorar esta semana…

Se levantó y me haló para rodearme con los brazos y así alzarme los centímetros que me superaba para juntar nuestros labios. Ahora era un beso necesitado. Su lengua se hizo su propia entrada para tocar apenas la mía.

—Pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándote —dijo—. Aunque no le miré el trasero a esa vecina tuya —agregó, pellizcando mi culo.

Reí y le saqué la lengua, como siempre hacía.

—¿Prometes que será para toda la vida?

—Lo prometo.

Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo para fortalecer su promesa. La pequeña piedra brillaba gracias a la luz de las lámparas de papel, teniendo incrustados alrededor pequeños zafiros azules, encabezando el aro de oro blanco. Sonreí y volví a besarlo, saltando para rodear su cadera con mis piernas regresando a aquella tarde soleada en Portland cuando descubrí que quería casarme con este hombre.

 _¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?_

 _¿O acaso es el jugo del baile?_

 _A quién le importa nena,_

 _Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

* * *

Este es uno de mis tesoros. Espero haberlo pulido y embellecido bien, y sea de su agrado. Háganmelo saber en un review, por favor. Les agradezco que hayan decidido entrar por aquí y leerlo.

Ojalá nos veamos pronto.

Besos, Florence.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que lo tengo. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, lo habría subido antes pero FF parecía tener problemas. Pero ya está aquí. Mi tesoro en sus manos...

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes son de la gran SM ._.

Las dejo leer...

* * *

No puedo dormir, contemplar mi anillo de compromiso se ha vuelto mi nuevo hobbie. Tengo prendida la luz de la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche a pesar de que Edward duerme desnudo abrazado a mi espalda. Interiormente estoy brincando de emoción, había comenzado a creer que nunca nos casaríamos. Las cosas se estaban alargando demasiado… Sé que para más de dos años nuestra relación parece avanzar demasiado rápido, pero es así como se ha ido desarrollando.

.

 _Lo empujé tras despertar del letargo que me produjeron sus labios al besarme, eran suaves y mentolados, pero ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Cómo sabía que no tenía novia? ¿Cómo sabía él que no tenía novio? Abrió los ojos para contemplarme, sorprendido._

— _Lo lamento —Se disculpó rápidamente, pero yo gruñí molesta y emprendí mi camino de vuelta a mi auto… Lo último que me fastidiaría el día sería una novia celosa acosándome por besar a su novio._

— _Aléjate de mí._

— _De verdad lo siento… No sé qué me pasó —Siguió su mantra de disculpas detrás de mí, casi alcanzándome, podía sentirlo casi tocándome los talones._

— _¡Déjame sola, por favor! —Lo enfrenté al llegar a mi auto._

 _La sangre me hervía dentro de las venas, no podía creer el atrevimiento de este hombre. Golpeé de nuevo su pecho para alejarlo de mí. Sus músculos se sentían firmes y aunque sabía que no podría moverlo un milímetro él dio un paso atrás. Me sostuvo de las muñecas obligándome a mirarlo, aquellos orbes esmeraldas._

— _Lo lamento —repitió—. No quería molestarte, espero que esto no moleste a tu novio…_

— _Lo hará —mentí. Y no sé por qué—. Ahora déjame sola._

 _Me solté de su agarre e hizo todo con prisa, quitando la alarma y entrando deseando escapar de allí, lo encendí y pise el acelerador sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento._

 _._

Los brazos de Edward me presionaron contra sí, dejando un casto beso en mi cuello y continuó durmiendo. Decidí dormir. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana, lo único bueno de todo eso es que podía descansar hasta tarde gracias al fin de semana. Me acurruqué entre su abrazo y cerré los ojos dispuesta a relajarme.

-a-a-a-

Desperté, revolviéndome entre las mantas. La cabeza me pulsaba y entonces recordé aquella botella de tequila que conquistamos Alice y yo ayer, y gruñí para ocultarme debajo de la almohada queriendo esconderme de cualquier rastro de iluminación que estuviera en la habitación. Aun cuando las cortinas de Edward eran color café chocolate, siempre olvidaba correrlas por completo, permitiendo el paso de luz.

—Dormilona.

Su llamado solo aumentó mi dolor de cabeza y me removí lloriqueando por lo bajo. Ahora odiaba el alcohol. Debí haber preferido llorar debajo de las mantas… Algo chocó contra mi nariz y me quejé sintiendo un ardor horrendo escocer mi piel.

—¿Estás bien? —Sus manos me tocaron los costados, así que decidí salir en su encuentro.

—Eso creo —Parpadeé rápidamente haciéndole reír—. Algo allí debajo casi me mata —susurré acariciándome la parte afectada.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó preocupado.

—No sé, pero me dolió —El dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, pero hasta los ojos me habían ardido.

Entonces, caí en cuenta del anillo en mi mano. Y supe que había sido eso. Y recordé lo olvidadiza que me volvía en la mañana. Volteé a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, no sabiendo cómo explicarlo.

—Eh, olvídalo.

—¿Te olvidaste del anillo? —Sus ojos parecían comprender.

—¿Algo así? —dije lentamente.

—Eso solo nos pasa a nosotros —Se rió quedamente.

Se acostó en la cama, deslizándose debajo de las mantas, estaba vestido y su cabello se notaba humedecido. Me abrazó, mis senos quedaron aplastados en la suave tela de su jersey, enredé las piernas entre las suyas cubiertas por los jeans. Besó entre mis cabellos y lo miré.

—¿Por qué estás vestido?

Acarició mi ceño fruncido, despejándolo.

—Salí por el desayuno —respondió. Pensar en comida provocó que mi estómago rugiera desesperado, escondí el rostro contra su cuello y repartí besos en su piel.

—Entonces me vestiré también —Me levanté antes de que dijera algo.

.

 _Masajeé mis sienes esperando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que me estaba atormentando, las cosas en la oficina se habían estado volviendo más allá de maniáticas las últimas tres semanas. Terminaría volviéndome loca. Mi cubículo estaba lleno de documentación que revisar para luego fotocopiar y repartir en los departamentos. Era la asistente del Jefe de Departamento de Finanzas, y según los rumores había percances con ciertas cuentas importantes; por eso el alboroto._

 _Suspiré. Como fuera, terminaría arrastrándome a final de mes._

— _¿No quieres algún analgésico? —preguntó Alice a mi lado._

 _Caminábamos a una de nuestras cafeterías preferidas para almorzar, como era un milagro que tuviéramos descanso queríamos aprovecharlo._

— _No, solo necesito azúcar._

— _La tarta de manzana deberá bastar —Sonrió pensando en esa delicia._

 _Al entrar, el aroma a café y tarta de manzana lleno nuestros pulmones con un cosquilleo placentero. Amábamos la cafetería como a ningún otro lugar. Y no estaba tan lejos del edificio donde trabajamos._

 _Desafortunadamente ese miércoles la gente tuvo la misma idea que nosotras y estaba algo abarrotado, por lo que había una larga fila frente a nosotras._

— _Esto apesta —Se quejó Alice con un mohín—, muero de hambre._

— _Tranquila, no es tan malo —bromeé, aunque las tripas me reclamaban comida._

 _Realmente estaban tan mal las cosas en la oficina._

 _Para que la espera no fuera eterna comencé a preguntarle de su relación con Jasper, un chico sureño que parecía agradable y llevaban varias semanas saliendo pero ella no estaba segura sobre la relación._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _No lo sé… —dudó—, a veces siento que lo quiere dejar —Se encogió de hombros._

 _Hice una mueca. No sabía cómo animarla. Yo no era la reina de las relaciones, Riley me había dejado hace tres meses luego de haber estado juntos un año porque era una amargada. ¿Qué clase de persona decía eso al terminar una relación? Antes de eso, James, con quien estuve saliendo seis meses durante mis estudios universitarios y al momento de que acepté acostarme con él, se fue._

 _El Instituto no fue mejor. Así que nadie podía culparme por no saber qué decirle._

— _Ya no quiero hablar de eso._

— _¿De qué quieres hablar? —Cualquier cosa para evitar la consolación._

— _Del muchacho del parque —dijo animadamente._

 _Me congelé. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquél_ incidente _en el Grant Park. Me asusté, fue lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, los chicos no van por ahí besando chicas, ¿o sí?_

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

— _¿No lo has vuelto a ver?_

 _Justo cuando iba a negar, lo vi. Iba a entrando junto a… Junto a… Jasper. No puede ser. Los pulmones antes en nubes de placer culinario fueron estrujados por los nervios, haciéndome sentir debilitada. Ese hombre conocía a Jasper. ¿Por qué a mí?_

— _¡No puede ser! —susurró Alice, estrujando mi brazo al percatarse de la presencia de Jasper, podía sentir que comenzaría a brincar de la emoción—. Allí están Edward y Jasper._

Edward _, así se llamaba el chico del parque. Mi amiga alzó el brazo llamando la atención de su pareja en cuestión. Tenía que ser una broma cruel del universo. Edward se percató de mí cuando comenzaron a acercarse a nosotras, el estómago me tembló al recordar los suaves que eran sus labios ahora formando una sonrisa juguetona._

— _Hola, chicas —saludó Jasper, sonriéndome cortésmente luego de plantarle un casto beso a Alice en la mejilla._

— _Hola —Le respondí sin voz. Pero sonriendo._

— _Te presento a Edward, trabajamos juntos —Lo señaló, obligándome a verlo—. Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella; la mejor amiga de Alice —presentó._

— _Hola,_ Bella _—Su voz, parecía acariciar mi nombre. Estaba paralizada frente a él, estaba guapísimo enfundado en ese traje gris obscuro, corbata azul._

¿Qué te pasa? _, me recriminé._ Todos los chicos de la oficina se visten igual _…_

— _Hola._

 _Estábamos cerca de nuestro turno, aunque seguía habiendo gente frente a nosotros. Noté que Alice y Jasper se inundaban en una conversación privada, se apartaron un poco, así que me quedé sola… Con Edward. Le sonreí cortamente._

— _¿Te puedo invitar un café para que me disculpes? —preguntó, acercándose apenas unos pasos. Lo miré fingiendo que no comprendía de qué hablaba._

— _No tienes que hacerlo —protesté._

— _De verdad no era mi intención molestarte…_

 _Cerré los ojos, irritada, ahora que volvía a disculparse la situación me parecía estúpida. Inhalé y exhalé para calmarme. Abrí los ojos para recaer en el hecho de que era realmente guapo, todo un galán. Y me quería invitar un café. Aprovechar las oportunidades, decían…_

— _Chocolate caliente —Le interrumpí. Frunció el ceño._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Te acepto un chocolate caliente —dije sonriendo, una sonrisa genuina—. Y quedarás perdonado._

 _._

Cepillé mi cabello frente al espejo. Mirando mi reflejo, las ojeras seguían allí debajo de mis ojos, y prometí dormir mejor de ahora en adelante. En ese momento entró Edward en la habitación, impaciente por comer. Así era él. Le sonreí dejando el cepillo en el tocador, y tomé mi anillo para colocarlo en su lugar.

—¿Lista? —También sonrió.

—Sí, muero de hambre.

Tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos a la cocina.

—¿Sabes? —Lo miré—. Ese anillo te hace ver diferente…

—Cálmate —Reí sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor.

En la mesa yacía nuestro desayuno. Para él una rebanada de tarta de manzana con su café negro con una de azúcar. Para mí, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y chocolate caliente. De nuestra cafetería. Sonreí sintiendo mi estómago gruñir desesperado por ese pedazo de triple azúcar.

—Enserio, te hace ver más mía —bromeó sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

Rodeé los ojos y le di un pequeño empujón antes de lanzarme a besarlo. Me gustaba esto. Tranquilo, sin estrés un sábado por la mañana en su apartamento. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir? Se había convertido en el hombre de mis sueños.

.

— _¿A dónde me llevaras? —Dejo de mirar la ciudad para verlo a él, manejando por las calles de Chicago._

 _Es nuestra primera cita, después de varias insistencias acepté. Y tuve que decirle que no tenía novio cuando él me contó que no tenía novia. No pude mirarlo a los ojos aunque Edward solo decía que no pasaba nada. Me explicó que me besó porque se sintió correcto. Maldito hombre y sus lindas palabras…_

— _Es una sorpresa…_

 _Maldito hombre y sus lindas sorpresas… Apreté los labios, evitando protestar, me había escuchado quejarme de miles de cosas desde el día que lo conocí; quería que esta noche fuera especial. Me crucé de brazos volviendo la vista a la ventanilla de su auto, deleitándome con el paisaje._

 _Cuando decidí mudarme a Chicago, no imaginé que me enfrentaría a tantas cosas, y la vida todavía no terminaba… Era larga y llena de más retos._

 _Noté que nos alejábamos de las calles más concurridas. Seguí sin comentar nada al respecto. De reojo podía notar su sonrisa de idiota._

— _¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté irritada._

— _Que no había escuchado ninguna palabra molesta viniendo de ti, comenzaba a preocuparme de haber recogido la chica equivocada —su sonrisa se extendió—. No tienes que fingir conmigo, conozco casi todas tus facetas —extendió la mano hasta tomar la mía, acercándola a sus labios para besar el dorso._

— _Aun con toda tu galantería, no me acostaré contigo en la primera cita —bromeé, su toque hacía estragos en mi cuerpo, pero tenía conciencia y experiencias para no cometer un error aunque él haya sido diferente al resto._

— _No planeaba que eso sucediese pronto —murmuró, dando vuelta al volante para girar a la izquierda—, así que puedes estar tranquila, mis manos estarán quietas…_

 _Reí internamente y puede que haya soltado una risita y él me escuchara, aunque no dijo nada. Este chico ponía mi mundo de cabeza desde que lo conocí. El auto se detuvo, haciéndome reconocer el lugar donde estábamos. Me mordí el labio al voltear a verlo._

— _¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

— _Creí que era obvio —Se burló—. Quiero remplazar un viejo recuerdo…_

 _._

—¿Y ya sabes quién será tu dama de honor? —preguntó Alice, siempre se adelantaba a todo. Sonreí.

Fijé mi mirada en las chicas que más quería en este mundo. Renée era mi madre, ella les ganaba a todos, estando empatada con Edward. Rosalie, Tanya, Alice y Bree me miraban alucinadas, estaban casi saltando en su silla igual que cuando bailaron en el Grant Park.

—Sabía que vendría esto cuando acepté salir a comer, aunque creí que al menos primero me dejarían ordenar…

Reí y ellas rieron, era una decisión difícil. Las quería, pero Alice había estado para mí, al igual que Edward. Y Renée lo rechazaría…, hablando de ella, no le había contado aún. Aunque no podía culparme, apenas tenía tres días comprometida. Al pensar en esa palabra la vista cayó directo en el anillo que adornada mi mano derecha… Ahora yo quería saltar de la emoción.

—Sí pero estamos ansiosas —comentó Bree haciéndole una seña al mesero para que se acercase a nuestra mesa.

—Además, bailamos una coreografía por el amor a todo lo sagrado —Esa fue Rosalie.

Tanya estaba riéndose. —Chicas, no fue difícil —dijo al controlarse—, lo que sí fue difícil fue decirle a Edward que no…

—Estaba tan emocionado con la idea de la propuesta —continuó Alice.

—Parecía haberlo planeado desde hace años —dijo Rosalie.

Me encantaba eso de ellas, podían relatar toda una historia entre las cuatro sin interrumpirse. Sonreí de solo imaginar a mi hombre diciéndoles la idea a nuestros amigos. No debió ser fácil coordinar a los torpes de los chicos y a las alocadas de las chicas.

—Saben que no será sencillo escoger a una de ustedes —Me mordí el labio.

Respiré tranquila cuando el mesero se posó al lado de la mesa. Me daba tiempo para pensar. Los planes para la boda comenzaban a hacerse notar y no sabría si podría yo sola. Miré a mis amigas sintiendo el alivio invadirme al recordar que no estaría sola.

— _No tienes que hacerlo —Me quejé irritada por la venda sobre mis ojos._

 _Se rió a mis espaldas. Hice una mueca impacientándome, no sabía que tanto estaba haciendo moviéndose de allá para acá. Los nervios escocían en mi estómago. Las citas nunca fueron mi fuerte, pero por Edward lo haría; él se había quedado aún con todos mis intentos por alejarlo._

— _¿Lista? —susurró en mi oído. Sentí los escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal. Suspiré y asentí sonriendo. Me tomó de la cintura para darme media vuelta._

 _Me afectaba demasiado su cercanía._

 _Quitó la venda lentamente. Confiaba en él. Parpadeé rápidamente acostumbrándome a la tenue luz de la luna. Las luces del parque no eran de mucha ayuda. Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza cuando noté lo que estaba frente a mí. Un picnic. Lo sé, es tonto, pero para mí era más de lo que se miraba. Para mí representaba una cena romántica bajo la luna en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Romanticismo corriendo por mis venas._

— _No puedo creer que lo hicieras…_

 _Edward se había encargado de hacer cosas que no necesitaba hacer. Aunque se lo decía y me quejaba, terminaba encantada y con mariposas volando por todo el estómago. Volteé a mirarlo sin poder creer lo que miraba. No daba crédito a que este hombre hermoso de orbes esmeraldas fuese así conmigo._

— _Veo algo en tu mirada —dijo ahogadamente._

— _¿Querías borrar un viejo recuerdo?_

 _Extendió las manos hasta tocar mi cintura de ambos lados y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que nuestros cuerpos permanecieron pegados. Sentía mil sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo sin parar, estaba conmocionada. Sus orbes me observaron y después a mis labios, esta vez se tomó su tiempo, juntando nuestros labios en un beso que significaría amor en un futuro. El primer beso de un nuevo comienzo._

* * *

¿Qué tal? Realmente estoy encantada con esta historia. Ustedes son las que tienen la última palabra. ¿Me gané un Review? Bromeo...

Nos vemos en pocos días (espero).

Besos, FS.


End file.
